Off-Brand Shepherds
by TrueVath
Summary: Welcome to the Off-Brand Shepherds, sister group to the normal Shepherds. I am Eli, an ex-bandit of Ylisse. we get into a lot of antics and are (Not at all) prepared for the events of the Mad King's war and whatever happens after that
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Off to fight! I suppose.

* * *

Greetings journal. Entry 7, also my level. Cool.

Today I came across the weirdest thing: a book containing details I would have never even dreamed of. This book is lightweight in design, with pictures taken right out of a snapshot tome! I got it from some madman screaming for lord Chrom, Lady Lissa and Frederick. I realise I haven't even put who I am in this journal.

Tis I, Eli, an ex-bandit from Ylisse. I am part of the c-2 Bandit defence system. A group dedicated to defeating bandits when the Shepherds cannot be there. An ex-bandit killing bandits, I know the irony here. I should probably start from the start. To when we were sent out on that mission.

* * *

"Time to wake. Eli! Up and at em!" with this I was awaken, my eyes not used to the light.

"Cain? What do you want?" with that I reach for the duvet, just to be lifted, Cain proceeded, much to my dismay to flip the bed, tossing me off it. "Cain! Why?" why me! So many others to wake! Little to say I was definitely awake but something felt different. He was in full armour which certainly takes a fair bit of time. It turns out we have an hour to put everything we need away and be in the courtyard as the Exalt wanted us to go and fight some bandits, what joy! Wait definitely not joy!

After I practically shove Cain out, I begin to prepare. I have three bags and know what goes where. I am set within thirty minutes! New record and I'm very sure I didn't miss anyt- so it appears I have misplaced by weapon, an iron axe I called 'Breloth' the bandit organisation I used to be a part of. Used to being the main point. I locate my axe under the bed, thanks Cain.

I have to drag my bags outside, as they are pretty heavy. In the hallway I say hi to a couple of team members. Fiora, one of only two Pegasus knights we have in our team, the other being Kaya, a rather pretty blue haired girl. Pent, our local sage with a love for Arcthunder and finally Wolt, my personal favourite guy here. He was the one who came up with the unofficial name for our group.

Our official name: C-2 Bandit elimination team. Boring right?

Our unofficial name: Off Brand Shepherds. Best! Name! Ever!

"Hey Eli…" with that I look to my left, drawn out of my inner monologue, our Manakete stands in front of me: Fa. Her one bag is completely filled and something coming out. A pillow, naturally. Fa is always somewhere near her bed. Her blondish hair is pretty messy but that's not a surprise.

"Fa, need some help? You can't take your bed with you." I casually ask, watching her cheeks puff out, arms crossed resting on her purple dress.

"Yeah, I can!" she quickly replies, trying to drag the bag. We have had this argument many times and by now its some sort of script, like words on paper.

"What is in that bag?"

"My bed…"

"And?"

"Uhh." Got her. with that I ask to help organise her bag and she accepts, so we walk into her roo- right.

"The entire bed… wood and everything is in your bag… you literally took your bed apart so you could take it!" really! Who does that?! Fa, Fa does. I empty out her bag, absolutely no clothes, just her bed. Naturally I help her organise her bag.

In the end we have her bag sorted, with maybe ten minutes left. I grab her two Dragonstones and pass them to Fa, they are pretty small given what I have heard. I could hold four of them in my hand before I would have to stack them on top of each other. I start to close her bag when in the corner of my eye I see her putting her Dragonstones down her top. Does she have a pocket in her top? That seems pretty cool, who can boast that they have a pocket in their top? Wait.

Wait.

WAIT!

I HANDLED THOSE STONES!

WHO PUTS DRAGONSTONES IN THEIR… you know what, I refuse to continue that sentence.

* * *

Five minutes washing my hands later and a couple of self-deprecating jokes later about a log book later all the off-brand Shepherds are at the gates, listening to our commander tell us what is going on.

"C-2 Bandit elimination team. Yesterday reports came in about a large bandit force, assisted by an unknown figure, according to a few eyewitness accounts made the bandits very strong. Our mission is to travel to the camp and eliminate all threats. Eli, do you know of these bandits?" way to put the spotlight on me. To be fair I did come from a bandit group and a figure as they describe would be noteworthy, and my class is barbarian, despoil is a very nice thing.

"If someone like that existed, we bandits would absolutely fight each other for any advantage, however these bandits are organised, something isn't right." With that we set out in order, singing as tradition demanded. However, when we were out of view we instantly stopped and instead just talked, Fa jumped into one of the caravans and sat on the bags. I went to find Kaya, I found her near the front of the march, singing softly to her Pegasus. I chose not to interrupt her calming down her anxious Pegasus. Instead I walked to another person in view, Wolt.

"Eli! Finally hit level three earlier! I finally got five strength!" Wolt bragged completely unaware of both my four levels above him and seven strength above him.

"So, you got a few kills? Nice when did that happen?" I ask, we often joke about his 20% strength growth, yet 40% magic growth. A magic bow would do wonders for his usability.

"A bit ago on the last bandit strike down! Fiora left one at a single point and I just shot the dude." DUH, of cause he stole a kill to level up.

* * *

Fa sat in the caravan, spilling her heart out to Fiora. "I cannot believe it! He thinks I'm a kid! A kid!" Fa hugged Fiora, crying.

"Fa, I shall not lie. You sure act like a child. Perhaps you shall stride to alter your activity for the sake of attracting his eye." Fiora ruffles Fa's hair, before taking out a brush and starting to brush her hair. "I shall stride to assist you in your mission, as partial repayment for your saving of my hide a year ago."

"Thanks, Fiory"

"Fiora, not Fiory."

* * *

Two hours later they stopped to adjust baggage. The commander gave out orders before he looked around and yelled for everyone to stop and stand to attention.

"Come on Chrom! We can rest here for a while and replenish our supplies!" her highness Lissa practically begged commander Frederick to let them rest here but prince Chrom refused. Lissa managed to sway Chrom to remain in the camp for twenty minutes. Fredrick went to gather some water while the other two stayed in camp.

Lissa wandered the camp, looking for a certain someone, she came across a pampered Pegasus sleeping and immediately aware of who's mount this was. "Curly? Bingo Kaya is here." Turning the corner, she came across Kaya and a sage, a purple haired man trying to drag a large bag off the caravan. "Kaya, Pent! Nice to see you lot again!" Kaya and Pent turn at the same time to see Lissa.

"Lissa? By the Pegasus's rear feather! What a shock to see you again!" Kaya moved to hug Lissa, Pent sighing at his now inability to move his own bag. "Where have you been Lissa?"

"Chrom insisted we prepare to go visit each village and help them prepare a proper way to defend themselves from bandits. Maribelle has to be worried sick." Lissa replied, both unaware of Pent trying to shove the whole bag himself, grunting.

"Maribelle is rather concerned, she expressed concern to the effect of sprouting five white hairs so far." Pent proceeds to clear his throat. "Pent? Oh feathers I forgot! Lissa mind helping?" with that all three worked to adjust the contents of the caravan.

"Kaya? I suppose you plan to leave this whole fight business after we bonked the bandit's heads in, right?" Pent asked, he and Lissa were the only ones aware of Kaya's secret.

"Yes, I imagine Phila will not approve of me hanging up the lance for the married life, especially for the hand of a noble but I won't abandon my friends." Kaya shoves the bag one last time, its shift makes Pent fall over, slamming his nose on the wood. "guess who the lucky guy is?"

"Chrom?" jokes Pent just to receive a slap.

"Naga no!"

"Samuel?" Lissa asks next, giggling.

"I would rather hurl myself into the well."

"Well who then?" Pent asks, squeezing an elthunder tome.

"Leo!" Kaya excitedly exclaimed, twirling her blue hair.

Pent starts laughing. "The son of that Hierarch who assisted the Exalt when she was younger?"

"Yes! He is a fine gentleman."

With that they kept working until Fredrick and Chrom finished comparing reports with the group, the three of them leaving as the off-brand Shepherds moved on.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading, the story will be updated when I have the time and figure out this site a little better. farewell for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Unofficial guide

* * *

With this short break the off-brand shepherds moved on, as they got closer to their target, they noticed eyes in the shadows, torn down trees and blood stains.

* * *

"Please help me!" this voice alerted everyone in the march, myself included and we all raced towards the yell. A villager crawled away from a bandit who slowly approached, both injured. "Please let me go!" the bandit raised his axe and replied in a thick Plegian accent.

"Now why should I? only twenty exp from levelling up. Die!"

"Its feathers-I mean curtains for you!" with this critical yell Kaya and her Pegasus fell from the sky, iron lance tearing his arm from his shoulder. "Guess you should've looked up." She taunted the dead bandit as the off-brand shepherds engaged the increasing bandit force. I plunged by axe into a bandit who was woefully unprepared as his axe was still on his belt as Wolt shot another bandit. Not killing though.

"Thunderous rampage!" that would be Pent critical striking a bandit.

"Pray now!" that's our commander, right in the centre of the battle decimating foes with a brave sword given by an Anna for his marriage to another Anna, did I forget to mention that AHH! The bandit right in front of me almost took my head!

"Gold or death!" that's one of my critical shouts, I slash a bandit and he falls back, opening a suitable hold in the bandit forces.

"Perish barbarian!" Fiora got a critical? She's just wielding a bronze lance. "Eli! There are yet a few bandits escaping, one archer, three barbarians. Get them!" with that I eliminate one last bandit as I chase. One of the bandits engage, swinging his axe in a large arc which I merely duck under before making him a head shorter. My pocket gets a little heavier. Looks like despoil worked. The archer trips and Fiora takes him out.

"Die Ylissean cow!" a bandit critical strikes Fiora. She screams in pain and flies off, probably to a healer. I cut his leg open and kick him hard before moving on. Reason?

There is a civilian here. CHARGING the action with nought but a tome I don't recognise. It doesn't even look like a magic tome. The bandit gets close enough to strike. "Got any last words kid?"

"I am Robin! Get lost bandit, before Chrom shows up!" the civilian, Robin yells. His simple shirt won't save him from a single strike.

"Chrom? He's in southtown. Die!" he leaps at Robin.

The bandit's axe slashes Robin down the middle and he falls back. "Wait… I was meant to… Naga promised…" with his final words I get into range.

"You made a mistake!" TWO critical strikes today? Awesome. I kill off the bandit and check on Robin. He is definitely dead, on his person are as follows.

Some paper slips with some weird building on one side and a person on the other.

Some sort of zinc coins perhaps, not valuable here.

A small knife.

Lastly: this weird book, the unofficial guide to Fire Emblem: Awakening. That's all I take before running back to the diminishing fray. By now the bandits are mostly retreating, all our mages have retreated, either from injuries or another unknown reason. I slip the book into my bag before reengaging the retreating bandits. I see Fa as a dragon chomp down on a bandit and toss him aside, his corpse slams into me, thanks Fa. I think I hear her rushed apology as I push the bandit off me, noting something very controversial and rare in his pocket. A second seal. These are illegal in Ylisse and apparently even Chrom has to keep these out off the books. The 'Passer prevention law' or something like that put in place four generations ago in Ylisse. It's the reason one sees Plegion bandits with outdoor fighter or counter as barbarians. I better shut up and get back to the fight.

"No! You go extinct!" who was that? I note a single large bunny land on a bandit, flattening the poor sod. "I lived? Ha! Love it when I do that!" I think that seven-day march is making me see stuff. Then I see him transform and look to me before running at me. "Please save my hide! I don't want to go extinct!" he runs behind me. "There was some weirdo who's been chasing me!" by now we are all returning and I enquire on the figure. He points to where and Fiora flies that way. Apparently, she heard. She gets Fa and Pent to follow.

"No can do, can't use my magic for some reason, so much lost exp." Pent chuckles. "ALL of us mages can't use magic as of right now." That's odd. Pent looks to the bunny person hiding behind me. "Who's the Taguel?"

"I'm Yarne! Please let me come with you!" he practically begs us and our commander agrees. A Taguel who can give us information on making an ally of the warren is a very good thing. With our victory we consider going back, the second seal safely in my pocket and well hidden, they seem to only grow when you examine your class changes.

* * *

"We are under attack!" WHAT?! That was Kaya! I rush to the front to see a much smaller force. At the back I see an unknown figure. I see Pent try to shoot an elthunder but nothing happens, all our mages back off and leave the fighting to ourselves. I slash another bandit before seeing an archer aiming at the sky. "Horsefeathers! Archers!" Kaya yells before falling out of the sky. NO! I pummel the archer. That's when I see a figure ahead. No weapon and just in range of my second weapon! A throwing axe I've forgotten about until now, I toss it and completely miss. Sure, thanks. He teleports away. Thanks? A small shout and comes the magic bombardment. That was odd.

"Not so rough hoof brain!" Kaya is seriously injured. Luckily, we are heading back to Ylisstol, we do hear of Chrom getting an alliance with the Feroxi people, nice. I'm currently in one of the caravans looking at the second seal, the guide book thing can wait. I can definitely use it.

Right I should properly explain something. Second seals are super illegal. The reason why is so law enforcement knows what skills they are up against supposedly. In truth it's to separate Plegia from Ylisse. My mother was a mage, so I can become a mage, my father a thief, so I can become a thief. I was born a barbarian. I can also become a Wyvern rider for some reason and a cavalier. Oops. I accidently pressed on Wyvern rider. Why is it glowing so brightly? I'm gonna go blind!

* * *

That's how I ended up in handcuffs explaining to the commander just what in Naga's name happened.

"You expect me to believe you were checking it and accidently pressed on that class button?" he's never seen a Wyvern rider? I don't exactly have a wyvern yet.

"Yes, I was planning to bring it to you as proof of them being Plegian however that plan went out the window, you aren't exactly legal either so why have a go at me?" big mistake on my end. I almost get punched.

"I am aware of my parents failing and they died for it, the fact I am a passer means nothing! You willingly used a second seal." He draws a blade, oh no. I think I hear a roar in the distance, he closes in, by now I'm panicking. I don't want to die!

"Wyvern!" the caravan's roof collapses and I'm picked up, flown to a small hill and a wyvern destroys the handcuffs, a bronze axe on the saddle. This beauteous creature is my wyvern? I slowly reach out. It flops uselessly on its back, tail wagging and tongue stuck out. I rub its stomach and it wiggles around. This is the mighty and proud wyvern. I look back at the group and decide on something that might just get me killed.

"Do you have a name" my wyvern cocks its head to the side. "Areloth?" no reaction. "Farth?" still nothing. "Huey?" my wyvern bounds to HER feet as I find out. I slowly get into the saddle and equip the bronze axe as my iron axe is on the commander. We fly to the group and Huey lands. "Commander, you have to listen to me, I didn't mean to use the second seal but even you see the use of it! If Chrom and the real Shepherds can use them so can we!"

"Yeah!" Fa yells. I see the commander sigh, walking forward with his brave lance. I'm either going to die or get eviscerated.

"That is quite enough you two. We need to go back, her Exalt will wish to know of this." We both look to the voice. Fiora stands holding a note. "This contains undeniable evidence of Plegian involvement." This revelation shuts us up. Looks like there will be a war soon.


End file.
